


A Fated Encounter

by LadyLuck678



Series: The Authority [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Military, Angst, Blood, Blood and Violence, Espionage, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuck678/pseuds/LadyLuck678
Summary: A Fated Encounter - A Bellow Diamond FicThis is the tale of how Yellow Diamond first met Blue Diamond.Follow the young Diamonds through a botched mission to Nicaragua set in the 1980s!Action, adventure, romance, and more Tab than you can shake a stick at!
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Series: The Authority [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491797
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	1. A Fated Encounter - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you're thinking: Where is the next chapter of Contagion!!!!
> 
> This story was actually in the next chapter of Contagion, a friend messaged me and requested it. The story sort of got out of hand so I thought; let's make it a part of Origins. Then it got REALLY big, so it is it's own thing now. All of this came out of me in about two days time. 
> 
> Please enjoy, and thanks for reading!
> 
> BTW: The Authority Contagion will continue shortly, I have the next chapter mostly written.

**Guantanamo Bay Naval Base, Cuba: June 12th, 1984, 09:07hrs**

It was hot, unbearably so. The air pressed against Melena’s skin, and she felt beads of sweat roll down her neck. She had only just arrived on Guantanamo with her squad earlier this morning, her orders from the Authority were clear. The problem was the US Air Force, and Navy command was less than helpful. They were too wrapped up in the Nicaraguan Contra conflict to bother with anything else. Yellow Diamond was irate, to say the least.

She had finally tracked down the small office for the limited number of US Air Force stationed here and marched in. She only found a scared first-class airman with too much paperwork sitting at a desk. He quickly got up and straightened his khaki uniform as he cleared his throat. “Uh, good morning…”

“Captain Melena Diamant of the U.S. Marine Corps. I’m here on a critical rescue mission for the Authority, where is your commanding officer?” She was out of patience and glowered at the airman, he seemed to turn into a puddle of goo right before her eyes. (Good, at least one person understood how pissed off she was.)

“Send the good captain in here, airman.” A friendly voice called from the back office.

“Y-yes, sir, this way, ma’am, please.” The terrified clerk opened the swing door leading behind the counter for the Captain and showed her into the office.

An average man wearing the typical olive drab uniform with navy blue patches on the shoulders displaying his rank. “I’m Colonel Blake, US Air Force. How can I be of assistance, captain?”

He held out his hand in greeting, and Melena finally surrendered her hard marine façade and shook hands. “Captain Melena Diamant. I’m here on an assignment for the Authority. It’s rather urgent, I’ve not been getting much support from the Navy here.”

“Everyone is embroiled in this whole Contra thing in Nicaragua. Oh, wait, excuse me; we’re not officially involved in that. Forget I said that.” The man said acerbically as he sat back down and put his feet up on the desk. It appeared that Yellow had jumped into the middle of a shit-storm, Director Diamant had said as much.

“Be that as it may, I’m supposed to be rescuing Peace Corp members from the guerilla revolutionary’s that are supposed to be helping US interests that we’re not supporting.” She pursed her lips and handed a manilla folder that she had been carrying under her arm.

“Glad you understand, captain!” The colonel motioned for the captain to sit and glanced through the pages of the report. His eyes suddenly went wide as he nodded.

“Well, I’m going to help you as best as I can. There’s good and bad news, which one do you want first?” He tossed the folder on the top of his empty desk and put his hands behind his head.

“In whatever order you want to tell me, colonel, I just have to get this done.” Melena drawled, shit-storm was beginning to sound like a polite term for the situation.

“Alright, I only have a small crew available to you right now. Two pilots and one UH-60 Blackhawk helicopter.” He paused as Melena swore under her breath.

“I’m sorry, Captain Diamant, the CIA, and Navy has all of my larger crews booked on missions, they’re overextended actually. But here’s the good news,” Melena looked up, adjusting the brim of her BDU cap.

“It’s the search and rescue crew; not only is it the search and rescue crew, it’s my best search and rescue crew. Every time they’ve gone out, they’ve come back with their targets and everyone alive. That’s happened roughly a dozen times now.” Colonel Blake stood up and headed out the door, Melena followed after grabbing her orders and mission details from the desk.

“Airman, I’m going to hangar seven if anyone needs me.” The younger man saluted as the pair exited through the back door. They jumped into a parked jeep and drove out onto the airfield.

“I know you’re what you’re thinking, and you’re right. Welcome to the shit-show! Luckily you’re just doing a spot mission, and you can leave when you’re finished; I’m actually assigned to this mess!” The colonel shouted over the engine with a half-grin on his face. Yellow just sighed and shook her head, this was utter madness.

“I can assure you, though, this crew is _the best_. They’ve been here for less than a year, but they’ve gotten a reputation for being miracle workers. Some of the other crews consider them lucky because the pilot is from Ireland.” Yellow arched an eyebrow; she didn’t care if he was a superior officer; she was going to deck him if he was being sarcastic.

Finally, hangar number 7 loomed in the distance. It was a smaller structure than the others, meant for a smaller aircraft. As they drove to the front, the Blackhawk was sitting on the tarmac. It was painted in a classic olive drab with an exceptionally bright emerald green four-leafed clover stenciled on either side next to its ID number. Raucous cheering could be heard from inside the metal hangar.

The captain followed Colonel Blake inside, the smell of hot pavement and fuel permeated the air. In the back was a group of airmen, some dressed in olive flight suits others in olive BDUs. “It’s Friday, that means the lizard races are on.”

“What!?” Yellow snapped as the colonel strode forward towards the group. They were all crowded around a long wooden box about five feet long and two feet wide with a partition down the middle. Small lizards with curly tails were being held by a couple of young soldiers, none of them noticed Colonel Blake approaching. A radio blaring loudly in the background, _The Talking Heads, Burning Down the House_ was playing.

“Alright, ready?” A somewhat short man with dark hair wearing coveralls with grease stains said, his hand up in the air. “Go!” He brought his hand down in a chopping motion, and the two men holding the lizards let them free. The rest of the group cheered and whooped as the reptiles scurried down to the end, where an enticing cockroach treat awaited.

“Curly wins, and Humphry loses again!!” The man in coveralls yelled. Money was exchanged, a large amount of it going to the one running the race. When he looked up, he noticed the colonel and immediately stood at attention, along with everyone else in the crowd.

“At ease, everyone, I’m only looking for one person. Senior Airman Corbin, where is 1st Lieutenant O’Sullivan?” A collective breath of relief was let out as the man in greasy coveralls wandered over, shoving a wad of money in one of his pockets.

“Uh, 1st Lt. O’Sullivan is just in her office. She, uh, had money on this race. So, she should be out in a minute-” No sooner did Senior Airman Corbin finish when some airmen loudly greeted the first lieutenant. “Lt. O’Sullivan, Colonel Blake is here, ma’am.”

Melena was struck dumb, her eyes... They were a luminous, reflective, arctic-blue color, the marine had never seen such beauty before, they seemed to stand out amongst all the olive green in the room. Lt. O’Sullivan was roughly Melena’s age, but there was a weight in her eyes; she couldn’t quite place what that weight was, however. She had cinnamon-brown hair that was pulled into a messy bun, her olive flight suit was unzipped in the front to chest level, and the collar of the t-shirt underneath was damp with sweat. Her dog tags rattled slightly when she saluted Colonel Blake.

Blake saluted back, “Lt. O’Sullivan, at ease. I’d like you to meet Captain Melena Diamant of the Marines. She’s here on behalf of the Authority. She needs some help extracting some Peace Corps that our unfriendly friendlies have kidnapped in Nicaragua.”

“Perhaps we should discuss this in my office, Colonel.” The lieutenant gave a cautious glance around and motioned for the pair to follow her.

 _God, that accent… focus you’re here on an important assignment, and people’s lives are at stake._ _You’re not here to ogle beautiful women with sexy accents… She’s probably not even inclined the way you are!_

Melena couldn’t stop thinking about this woman, try as she might. Linna sat down at her desk as the marine and Blake entered.

“Alright, let’s get to brass tacks. The lieutenant here is actually a member of the AFSOC along with 2d Lt. Sato. They’re both going to take care of your squad, and this is where _I bow out_.” Yellow Diamond started.

“You’re not going to listen in? You’re the commanding officer!” This was _insane_! Why was everyone so cavalier about this situation?

“Look, it’s _need to know_. The less I know, the better, everything going on in Nicaragua is illegal and not happening. It’s better if I don’t have my nose in this, but if you do need help, I’ll be here. Take good care of the captain, 1st Lt.!” At that, Colonel Blake nodded and stepped out of the office.

And Melena was left alone with the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

“Can I get you, anything, captain?” Her soft Irish accent was like velvet and seemed to caress Melena’s ears.

“Yes-uh,” The marine stuttered.

“Well, I have some 7-Up, Tab?” There was a small mini-fridge made to look like a cabinet in the corner.

“7-Up would be just fine, thank you,” Melena said, clearing her throat. The lieutenant set the can in front of the captain, condensation already beading off of it.

“I can imagine this place has been quite a shock to you, especially if you’re coming from prim and proper DC.” The pilot sat back down with her own drink and gave a soft smile. (Melena’s pulse sped up.)

“Ah, it hasn’t been the best morning. Trying to find any sort of assistance was like trying to find a needle in a needle stack.” The marine huffed grumpily, picking up her soda. The lieutenant chuckled, and her smile grew even wider, and Melena smiled in turn.

“So, captain, what sort of errand does the Authority have you running? I assume it’s important considering they sent a Gem, and there’s probably more in your squad?” The marine sat back and was dumbfounded for the second time today.

“How did you come to that conclusion? How do you know I’m not just an officer for the Authority?” Yellow cocked an eyebrow.

“Because they wouldn’t bother sending _anyone_ if it wasn’t that important. The Authority would just push it off to some other branch of the military, the Navy SEALs, for instance.” The lieutenant took a sip of her soda and leaned back in her chair, “Plus, you share the same name as Director Diamant. It’s not well known, but it’s hardly a secret that the director of the Authority has a daughter who happens to be a Gem.”

“Yes, I am Director Diamant’s daughter, and I am a Gem, and there are a few other Gems in my squad.” The marine jolted up, she had almost forgotten the folder containing her mission and other pertinent details. She handed it off to the woman across from her. The lieutenant’s fingers accidentally brushed against Melena’s, and she blushed furiously. (Even though Linna didn’t seem to notice at all.)

Melena watched intently as the pilot flipped through the file, “So why is this particular Peace Corps group important? Mind you, I’m not saying their lives don’t matter; it’s just we’ve been instructed to look the other way on multiple occasions when operating in that part of Nicaragua. Especially when it concerned innocents.”

A heavy expression marred the lieutenant's features, the weight the marine saw in her eyes earlier returned. Melena had a suspicion that the woman in front of her saw more than a few atrocities since being assigned here.

“It’s the nephew of a congressman. This particular congressman knows what our President is doing to support the guerilla war that’s going on. If the Contra rebels kill this Peace Corp member, there’s a fear that the whole operation will be blown to the press, courtesy of one disgruntled uncle.” Yellow sighed; the whole thing was a political favor. The only upside was she was saving some lives that would otherwise be lost.

“That’s…” The pilot pursed her lips and shook her head as she tossed the manilla folder on the desk. “You know, we’ve ignored the plight of civilians so many times now. People have been caught in this conflict and have been killed for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. This is the only instance I’ve seen that doesn’t have us ignoring the slaughter of innocents.”

“I’m sorry Lieutenant, I won’t sugar coat it, it’s a favor for silence. If it makes you feel better Director Diamant was upset at being involved.” Melena really was sorry, the Contra operation seemed like complete chaos. She took off her camo cap and rested the cold can of soda on her forehead. Silence hung heavy in the air.

“Well, I suppose it is what it is, people in much higher pay grades than us are making the decisions. We can’t leave today, it’s far too late. We might be able to leave tomorrow,” Melena watched as the lieutenant bit her lip and pulled a clipboard from the wall behind her. “There’s a tropical depression coming in; however, we’ll have to play it by ear.”

“It’s not ideal, but it’ll have to do. Thank you, lieutenant, my squad, and I will be here at 0600, so we can come up with a plan.” The marine captain smiled as she stood. (Why was she smiling so much?)

“One moment,” The pilot stood and walked to her office door, “Corbin? Can you drive Captain Diamant back to the Marine Corps barracks?”

“Roger that 1st Lt.!” The senior airman saluted. The group that had gathered earlier was now gone, only the radio echoed in the hangar bay. _Bananarama’s Cruel Summer_ was currently playing.

Melena nodded and put her cap back on, “Thank you for the 7-Up, and for humoring me.”

Lt. O’Sullivan only smiled, her arctic-blue eyes seemed to glow in the dim light of the office. “My pleasure captain, I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”  
… … … … … … … … …

Linna followed Captain Diamant out and watched as she drove off with Corbin. She was quite striking with her short blonde hair and amber-colored eyes. Linna had never seen eyes like that before, they were intense and warm like drops of molten gold. Something told the lieutenant that getting beneath that woman’s stony exterior would reveal something entirely different than what she presented upfront.

She was intrigued by this woman. It wasn’t the first time she’d been attracted to the same sex, she had just never pursued it. It may have only been her attitude, the captain was uptight but respectful. Usually, when Linna met with superior officers (all of whom were men) no matter what branch they were from, they were condescending and pushy. (And their eyes and hands roamed far too much.)

“Who was that?” 2d Lt. Jade Sato walked up with a half-eaten chip in one hand and a paper grocery bag full of commissary goods in the other.

“Our next assignment, Captain Melena Diamant, is here on behalf of the Authority. We’re going back into Nicaragua.” The jeep had long since traveled out of sight, but the lieutenant looked on.

“Oh yeah! I saw an article on her in Stars and Stripes last year.” The Asian woman stepped past Linna, a trail of Chaaps crumbs falling in her wake.

“There was an article on her?”

“Hmm, she got separated from her platoon when the Marines invaded Grenada. Not only did she survive an ambush, but she saved an entire dormitory full of college students. All she had was her pistol!” Jade turned and motioned with her hand, her vibrant green eyes wide.

“That sounds like a tall tale! This is why I don’t read Stars and Stripes.” Linna chuckled and followed her friend into the office.

“She got the Bronze Star for her heroic service, you can’t really say that’s an exaggeration.” Jade sat down, placing a grocery bag full of what looked like a six-pack of Tab and about eight bags of BBQ Chaaps with a couple bags wasabi peanuts.

“So, we’re going into Nicaragua?” Linna’s co-pilot put her feet up on the chair opposite her and opened a can of Tab.

“Possibly tomorrow. We’ll have to see how the weather is.” The 1st Lt. sat down behind her desk and poked nosely around in the paper bag and wondered if her partner got anything else besides chips and soda.

“Nope, you can already see the storm on the weather radar. We’re leaving Sunday if we’re lucky.” Jade rested her hands on her waist and sunk down in her chair, she was going to nod off soon. This was typical, hardly anyone on the island worked near midday. (It was too damn hot.) The humidity was unusually heavy today, only signaling the tropical storm was nearby.

“You seemed kind of interested in her.” Linna’s partner said, her chin falling on her chest, the bangs of her short bob haircut falling into her eyes.

“She’s quite the character is all, I’m sure she’s got some interesting stories.” The lieutenant looked over, Jade had nodded off.  
… … … … … … … … …

**Guantanamo Bay, Cuba: June 13th 1984, 05:48hrs**

The palm trees bent and swayed in the torrent of wind that battered hangar number 7. Tropical Storm Bertha had officially hit with winds clocking in at 71 mph. Nothing was going in and out of this airstrip today.

Linna woke early; one of the shutters on her window was loose and was banging loudly against the window frame. She got ready and picked up Jade. The pair drove in, being cautious of the wind and debris. Corbin was already present when they arrived, he had a mug of coffee and was admiring the storm from the small door in front. The Blackhawk copter was safely stowed with the bay door shut.

Linna walked up just behind the senior airman, “This storm is just getting stronger, they say it’s going to curve up and hit Florida then cut across to the panhandle. I got the helicopter ready just the same, but control already said everyone was grounded.”

“It is what it is, we can’t control mother nature.” Linna watched as Corbin brushed his hand across his buzzed hair. Jade wandered up with her own mug of coffee.

“Uh-oh, looks like we got company,” Corbin muttered while craning his neck around the 1st Lt. to the back of the hanger. A dripping wet figure in a black poncho marched in, amber eyes burning in the shadow of the hood.

“And Captain Diamant appears…” Jade said in an overly dramatic voice.

“She’s not that bad, Christopher,” Linna said softly.

“Well, why does she always look like she’s about to kill someone?” Corbin muttered again.

“She’s a marine, they all look like they’re about to kill someone,” Jade commented in a wry tone.

Linna strode over to the marine, she was in the process of removing her wet poncho. “Good morning Captain, I’m afraid we’re grounded for today. I do apologize, there’s little we can do.”

“No, it’s alright, I figured as much.” The stern woman said with a huff, “We can at least come up with a plan of action, and I can go over it with my team back at the barracks.” She cocked an eyebrow at Jade as she joined the pair.

“This is 2d Lieutenant Jade Sato, she’s my copilot. She’ll be riding along with us tomorrow with any luck.” Linna said, looking at her partner.

“Pleasure to meet you, Captain, congratulations on receiving the Bronze Star.” The Asian woman smiled and held out her hand.

“Ah, read that in the newsletter, did you?” The captain blushed as she took the other woman’s hand.

“I did! I was telling Linna here what a big hero you are.” Jade grinned, and the marine blushed an even deeper shade of red.

“I was only doing my job, I didn’t do anything special. Could we possibly get started? You have maps of Nicaragua, I assume?”

Linna smiled as she watched the flustered captain card her hand through spiky blonde hair. She was… adorable and handsome. Broad shoulders and high cheek-bones, it was as if she was chiseled from stone.

“This way, captain, I have the appropriate maps in my office. I also have some coffee if you’re interested?”

“ _Outstanding_ , I don’t know why, but every mess hall I go to uses mud to make their coffee.” The marine breathed out in exasperation.

Linna grinned and walked to her office.  
… … … … … … … … …

“Well, that’s as planned out as it’s going to get.” Jade stretched in her chair, it was just afternoon. The group had been devising a plan for half the day now. The storm raging outside all the while.

“Brilliant, I’ll brief my squad, and we’ll be back here at 0500 tomorrow morning.” Captain Diamant said, scribbling on a notepad, her legs casually crossed.

“It’s a good thing, I think, this way we’ll all be rested when we go in tomorrow.” Linna began rolling up and putting some area maps in their proper places on the wall behind the captain.

“O’Kelly’s is open, you up for a beer or two? Corbin is going for dinner.” Jade said, resting her hands behind her head.

“Maybe,” Linna said hesitantly.

“Oh, come on! It’s not that bad!”

“If I have to listen to the bartender’s approximation of an ‘Irish’ accent one more time…” The lieutenant’s voice was slightly irritated.

“He does it once when you come in, and then it’s over with! You’re just going to go home and eat Pop-Tarts and watch _Love Connection_.” Jade slapped her hands on her knees and leaned forward.

“Thank you, _Jade_! I’ll clean up and fill Airman Corbin in on what’s happening.” The 2d Lt. shook her head and chuckled.

“Alright, I’ll let you off the hook, I’ll hitch a ride with Corbin and do you the favor of telling him what we need for tomorrow.” Jade saluted as she stood, and Linna saluted back. “Captain, I’ll see you tomorrow, bright and early.”

“Thank you 2d Lt.,” The marine drawled, looking up briefly from her notes. The Asian woman nodded and left.

“You’re lenient with your subordinates.” Captain Diamant said after a long moment.

“We’re in a stressful assignment, we can’t be wound up like screws. I know that’s probably not the way you would run…” Linna stopped, the marine had put up her hand in a halting motion.

“I never question how others in command handle their subordinates unless it affects the mission. I was merely commenting on your familiar nature with your co-pilot and senior airman.” She flipped her spiral notebook closed and gave the lieutenant a soft smile; it was odd to see on this austere woman. (It was beautiful).

“I think it’s good to have such strong bonds, trust is important.” The marine stood and made for the door. “I’ll see you, tomorrow lieutenant-”

“Do you want to go to O’Kelly’s with me tonight for dinner? The storm is starting to die down, and I’m sure you don’t want to be stuck in the barracks. The food is far better than what they have at mess.”

What was she thinking? Why was she so drawn to this marine?

“Er, uh, certainly. I’d like that, I’ll need a ride though. The Jeep I have is borrowed from the motor pool-”

“I can pick you up, say 1800?” The captain was flustered, and Linna smiled.

“That’s perfect, I’m at the marine barracks, they put us up in an empty wing. Uh, I’ll meet you out front, though.”

“I know exactly where that is, I’ll see you at 1800.” She said softly and evenly, it was adorable how flustered this woman was, but she didn’t want the poor soldier to pass out.

“See you at 1800.” The marine gave a curt nod and stumbled on the doorstop in her way out of the office. She recovered and straightened out her camo BDU shirt, grabbed her poncho, and left.

This was unexpected, Linna was getting quite a few signals from the marine captain. The blushing, the way she looked at Linna, the gentle, but respectful compliments. The way the captain smiled at her, it made her heart quicken.

She didn’t usually go after women, what would her father say? (Forget that drunk…) And it was discouraged within the military. That’s not to say it didn’t happen, it just wasn’t spoken of, it was a huge skeleton in the US military’s closet. 

Linna had been in a couple of relationships now, one of them was particularly messy. Maybe this was what she was looking for?

She was getting ahead of herself, the lieutenant had to find out more about this marine heroine before she made any sort of attempt at a relationship. _But that smile_ … Linna shook her head and resumed cleaning up. She’d figure everything out about six hours from now.  
… … … … … … … … …

**Characters**  
**1st Lieutenant Linna O’Sullivan**  
Blue Diamond (Though she’s not called that in this fic, this was prior to her joining the Authority.)  
Jewel – Pilot handle

 **2d Lieutenant Jade Sato**  
Nephrite (Again, name not used in this fic, she’s not in the Authority.)  
Beetle – Pilot handle

 **Senior Airman Christopher Corbin**  
OC, a friendly but gentle soul

 **Captain Melena Diamant**  
Yellow Diamond

**Acronyms**  
**AFSOC:** Air Force Special Operations Command  
**SEAL:** Sea Land and Air  
**1st Lt.:** First Lieutenant  
**2d Lt.:** Second Lieutenant  
**BDU:** Battle Dress Uniform (The camo clothes you see the US Army and Marines use in movies.)


	2. A Fated Encounter - Part 2

**Guantanamo Bay Naval Base, Cuba: June 13th, 1984, 17:54hrs**

Yellow stood on the steps in front of the Marine Corps barracks with her hands behind her back. She watched as the sun began to set, it would be around nine before it did. The storm had moved passed the troubled island of Cuba gaining in strength, but all the trajectory maps predict it would fizzle out in the Gulf of Mexico. All that was left now was the clean-up, the winds did mild to moderate damage to the base.

She tugged self-consciously at the bottom of her camo shirt, Melena didn’t anticipate going on a date in the middle of a mission. Was it a date, though? She still wasn’t quite sure if Lt. O’Sullivan liked her in the same way Melena did. She was so beautiful, every time the marine saw her, she tripped over herself and stuttered, no other woman in the past made her do that.

Melena had known she was a lesbian at a relatively young age, she figured it out at about 15 years old when she had developed a devastating crush on one of her teachers at school. She told White Diamond, expecting some backlash. Still, her adoptive mother just smiled serenely and spoke in a saccharine tone: “ _Sunlight, some people like cats, others like dogs. You can hardly control who you’re attracted to, though, it’s not going to be easy._ _But rest assured you don’t have to worry about me, I’ll always be in your corner._ ”

The captain smiled to herself, White was demanding, but she did care. An approaching vehicle could be heard pulling around the drive. A royal-blue Jeep Renegade stopped just in front of the steps pulling Melena from her thoughts. The doors were off giving a clear view of the driver, Linna was waiting expectantly in the driver’s seat. Her hair was down, and she was wearing a simple white button-down shirt with stonewashed jeans and a pair of flats.

“Hello there, hop on in. We’ll have to make it over to O’Kelly’s soon, it gets crowded after 1830.” Yellow shook her head; she was staring. She stepped in and buckled the seat-belt as the Irish woman pulled out.

“Thank you for picking me up, lieutenant,” Melena said, looking at the driver.

“We’re off duty, it’s Linna.” She winked, and the marine thought her heart was going to come out of her chest.

“Fair, call me Melena then.” The blonde smiled.

The pair made the short drive to O’Kelly’s Irish Pub and parked. “So, be honest, is this an Irish pub?”

“Oh, no, it’s not.” Linna chuckled as they walked across the parking lot. “It’s an American bar with an Irish theme, at best. I don’t know of any pubs in Ireland that sell Cuban sandwiches. And you’re about to see what annoys me so much about this place when we walk in.”

Melena opened the door for Linna, and she nodded her thanks, “Wait for it, you’ll know it when you hear it.” Linna’s warm breath danced across the marine’s ear as she whispered, it sent shivers down her spine.

“Top ‘O the mornin’ to ya!” The bartender yelled across the room from the bar.

“Hello Tom, how are you?” Linna said in a deflated tone. Melena had to hold back a laugh.

“Did that sound Irish, or what?” The older man said as he came up to the pair.

“Or what…” Linna said acerbically.

“Ouch! You’re breaking my heart Lt.! Table for two?” The place wasn’t too crowded yet, a small group sat and ate in a corner booth while a couple soldiers sat at the bar.

“They’re with us!” A cheerful voice chimed from a room in the back. Jade poked her head out the doorway and grinned. Corbin could be seen just behind her rubbing chalk on the tip of his pool cue.

“I’ll be by in a few to take your order, enjoy.” The older man returned to the bar, and Melena followed Linna into the back. The room was sizeable, it was long and held three pool tables comfortably with counters and stools lining the back wall.

“Linna, glad you saw sense and came. Captain-” Melena shook her head and removed her cap.

“We’re off duty, it’s Melena.” Tomorrow would be stressful, there was no harm in blowing off a little steam. The marine had even told her team to go have some fun if they could, as long as they were back in by 2300.

“Alright, Melena, welcome to my ‘pool party’! I brought Christopher, he’s betting against me, but he’s a terrible shot.” Jade said, giving the shorter man a devilish grin. The Asian woman was wearing skinny jeans and a neon green shirt with quarter sleeves, it complimented her deep green eyes.

“I am a bad-ass at pool, thank you!” Senior Airman Corbin said and took a shot. He “scratched,” the white cue ball making a resounding _thump_ in the corner pocket. “Oh, man.”

“Relax Christopher, you’re distracted. I think it’s your shirt!” Linna smirked as she sat at the counter in the corner. Everyone in the room laughed.

“It’s my lucky shirt, and it’s rad, okay! I look like a Greek god in this.” The shirt he was wearing was Hawaiian, it was black with magenta flowers on it. (It was an eyesore.)

That was how the group went on for at least a couple of hours. Pitchers of beer were ordered while Linna and Jade teased Corbin. The airman was a good sport and took it in stride. (Melena had a feeling he didn’t mind being teased by these two beautiful ladies.) They laughed and talked about everything _except_ the assignment they were going on tomorrow.

“Uh, where are my nachos!” Jade groused, the group had just finished their third game of pool. “I’m going to go up and find them.”

“Can you get another pitcher of beer while you’re there? We’re out…” Corbin said after downing his own mug.

“This round is on me,” Melena followed the 2d Lt. out of the pool room and up to the bustling bar. It was packed, music was blaring loudly competing with the din of the restaurant.

The captain ordered another pitcher while Jade spoke to a waitress. When she was done, she sidled up to Melena and spoke in her ear so she could hear.

“You really like Linna, I can tell.” The marine’s head snapped in the other woman’s direction.

“It’s cool, the same-sex thing? I couldn’t care less about it. The 1st Lt. swings both ways, and I know she’s interested in you. Just…” Jade paused and looked down for a second, anxiety painted on her face, “Just don’t hurt her, okay? She got out of a really nasty relationship about a year ago. I love her, she’s my best friend, like a sister almost.”

Melena nodded, “I understand, and for the record, I would never hurt her.”

“Good, I’d have to kick your ass if you did!” Jade smiled and clapped the blonde on the back as she turned to lean on the bar. “Oh shit!”

“What is it?” The marine turned and scanned the crowded bar for trouble.

“Yeah, the nasty relationship? He just walked into the damn pool room!” The pilot started to push her way through the crowd.

“Who is he?” Melena wasn’t amused.

“Chet Davenport, biggest slimeball on base. He graduated from the US Naval Academy and got a small command here because his daddy is a senator in DC. He’s got a cushy job in logistics, he hasn’t seen any combat.” Jade seemed repulsed by the mere existence of this man.

The pair finally pushed their way through to a disturbing scene. Chet had sandy brown hair and stood about 6’5. Two of his friends were standing by watching as the man loomed over Linna. He leaned on the wall with one arm while the other was on his hip. He was still in uniform, he was only an ensign, a _junior_ officer.

“Come on, baby, you know you can’t live without me,” Chet smirked as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

“It’s over, it’s been over. The only one having a problem with this is _you_ , Chet.” The lieutenant was pissed, her eyes glowed.

“Come on, man, she doesn’t want to be bothered by you.” Christopher was trying desperately to get Linna away from him.

“Can-it, grease monkey!” Chet pointed an angry finger at Corbin, “I don’t even know why she hangs out with lowlifes like you. You better leave or my friends, and I will prove to you why you’re such a lowlife.”

Melena had heard enough, she strode up and grabbed the ensign’s wrist and bent his hand back towards his chest. It was a self-defense technique meant to gain some control, it caused severe pain. (Melena could break his wrist if she wanted to.) The man cried out as Captain Diamant pushed him all the way into the corner and then shoved. He fell back, catching himself on the counter while cradling his wrist.

“What the hell!? Who are you!?” Chet was embarrassed and enraged.

“Ensign, you are harassing 1st Lieutenant O’Sullivan and threatened Senior Airman Corbin. Those are grounds for court-martial and expulsion from the United States Navy!” The marine barked, and the entire room went quiet, anyone in uniform seemed to stand a little straighter.

“Who-”

“I am Captain Diamant of the Marine Corps, and I am your worst nightmare!” Melena’s gait was deliberate, she walked passed the pool table and picked up the cue ball.

“If I ever see you, or even _hear_ about you bothering either one of these soldiers again, I will kick your ass so far up between your shoulder blades you will have to unzip your pants to stick out your tongue!” Melena crushed the pool ball in her left hand and let the pieces fall to the floor.

The ensign blanched, any fight he had in him was gone. His friends helped him up and out of the room. The captain just watched. Everyone began talking as they stared.

“That was the most amazing thing I’ve seen all night!” Jade ran up beside Melena.

Corbin picked up some of the debris from the crushed cue ball, his eyes wide. “I think I’m keeping this as a souvenir.”

“I hate to be a buzz-kill, but I’m going to call it a night. Besides, we don’t want any problems from MPs; we’re working tomorrow.” Linna said as she grabbed her purse.

Jade grabbed Corbin by the collar, and half pushed him out the side exit. “I gotta get old-boy here back home. Are you going to be alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine. I have to drop Melena off. You’re on the way back to my house, so it’s no trouble.” The lieutenant said, looking the captain in the eyes. She wasn’t _fine_.

“Alright, see you all tomorrow at 0500 sharp.” The 2d Lt. said, Christopher waved as he hopped into Jade’s Volkswagen GTI. They peeled out of the parking lot and down the street and were gone.

Linna gave Melena a sad smile and motioned to her Jeep. The pair strapped in and drove off, the silence was deafening.

“I’m sorry Linna, I think I overdid it. I just… That man had no right doing that to you or Corbin, it disgusted me.” Yellow glowered out the door, she may have ruined whatever relationship she may have had with this gorgeous woman. (Friend or otherwise.)

“No-no, I’m sorry,” They were at a stop sign at an empty intersection. “If I’d known he was going to be there tonight…” Linna bit her lip and shook her head.

“Listen, it’s still kind of early,” Melena said, looking at her watch; it was half-past eight. “I haven’t eaten yet, and I know you haven’t either. If you know a place, I’ll buy?”

Silence hung in the air, Melena wanted to try again, but she didn’t want to press her companion. She watched as Linna slowly nodded her head. “I know a place, it’s not as charming as O’Kelly’s though.”

“Atmosphere isn’t everything.” The marine said as she smiled.  
… … … … … … … … …

“This is quite the spot you have here,” Melena said, her eyes burning in the darkness. The pair was sitting in the Jeep beneath a copse of palm trees looking out over the Atlantic Ocean. US Navy ships and aircraft carriers trawling by in the distance. The night sky was finally visible, the storm had cleared out of the area and stars winked quietly from above. A warm breeze drifted off the ocean, making the air smell salty.

“Something is supposed to be built here, another radio tower or whatever. Funding stopped right around the time this nonsense started in South America.” Linna said, taking a sip from her soda. She had brought them to the Burger King drive-through and, as promised, the marine picked up the tab. It was sweet.

Because dinner wasn’t so stellar, Linna brought the blonde to her secret spot on base. Nobody came here, just a quiet place looking out over the ocean. The radio on the dash was the only source of light between the pair, _Love My Way by the Psychedelic Furs_ was softly playing.

“You come here often?” Melena said around a mouth full of fries. She suddenly became self-conscious and covered her mouth with her napkin. Linna couldn’t help but smile, the power she had over this woman…

Linna was attracted to strong and powerful individuals. Confidence was the sexiest thing anyone could ever wear in her mind. Unfortunately, that meant her partners usually tried to exude that strength over her, the previous relationship being a prime example.

Melena was different, that confidence, that power, that assuredness was there (and, _oh_ , how it turned her on). But the marine didn’t try to dominate Linna with it. She turned into a puddle the moment they were alone, she was honest and warm from what little she’d seen. She was beginning to fall for Melena completely and she’d hardly known her for two days. She wanted to see more though, the marine was a very closed person.

“When I’ve had a tough mission or if I just want to clear my head I come here.” The Irish woman paused and looked back at Melena, “Or if I want to impress someone I like.”

The marine coughed and quickly took a drink of her soda; even in the darkness, Linna could see the captain turn three different shades of red. “You do like me? I was hoping but, I didn’t know if you liked women.”

“Honestly, I appreciate both sexes. I’ve just never been with someone of the same sex.” Linna reached over and laced her fingers with Melena’s. The marine squeezed her hand, she was enthralled.

“It’s difficult, especially for people in our position. The military isn’t exactly tolerant, and then there’s the whole family angle. If my father knew… I’m sure it’s not easy, knowing who your mother is.” The lieutenant shook her head.

“I’m fortunate, mother is actually very supportive.” Melena twisted in her seat and leaned in closer, “I spilled my guts when I was a teenager. I had a ridiculous crush on my English Lit. teacher, she was 30 years old, and I was 15.”

“No!” Linna grinned and turned slightly in her seat.

“Yes! I mean, nothing happened. But, I wasn’t eating or sleeping, oh, I was an absolute mess!” Golden eyes bored into arctic-blue eyes. “Then Bianca, mother, finally pulled me aside and asked what was going on. And I told her, and she surprised me. I don’t know why it did, she’s actually a complex person.”

“When did you figure out you were a Gem?” She had to keep this going, Linna had a knack for getting people to open up to her. Melena was especially difficult, but she finally got her. The stony front she put up was crumbling.

“I blew up the toaster in the kitchen one morning,” Melena deadpanned. “It caused the curtains to catch fire, and the fire department had to be called. That resulted in mother’s homeowner's insurance instantly going up and the maid quitting,” The captain went on and on, and the lieutenant happily listened as she asked more questions.

Linna had broken through Melena’s stony façade, and she was amazing. She was passionate and animated and intelligent. The way the other woman spoke to her made Linna feel like she was the only thing that mattered in the entire world.

“Full disclosure, when did you find out you were a Gem?” Melena finally asked, her honeyed eyes never leaving Linna’s.

“That’s… not something I advertise, how did you know?”

Melena grinned and squeezed her hand, they had been talking for almost an hour and a half now. (It didn’t feel like it, though.) They’d been holding hands the entire time. “Your eyes, they glow. It’s a tell, we’re genetically predispositioned to see better in darkness. We have _tapetum lucidum_ just behind our retinas, and it reflects quite a bit of light. The average human doesn’t have this.”

“You’re very observant, captain,” Linna said, her tone impressed.

“I pay a great deal of attention to details, it’s a blessing and a curse.” The blonde said, raking her free hand through her spiky hair.

Linna nodded and began, “My father is the richest man in Empire City. He owns O’Sullivan shipping industries.”

“I thought the name sounded familiar,” Melena said, cocking an eyebrow.

“We don’t get along at all. Father has had a drinking problem for years, and it’s why I ran away to the military. There was one particular night, a couple of years ago, he was on quite the bender, and he put his hands on me. It wasn’t the first time he’d been violent with me, but it was the last.” The captain grew serious and reached out for Linna’s other hand, she held it and squeezed. “Something just went _off_ , and this bolt of energy exploded out of me. That was the exact moment I realized I was a Gem.”

Linna looked away for a moment, tears threatening to fall. She had never spoken to anyone about this outside of the police. “He ended up in the front yard from the second floor of the house, He was relatively unharmed. But, it was clear to me then that I couldn’t stay with him anymore. If I did… Well, let’s just say I left for both of our safety.”

Golden eyes narrowed slightly as Melena nodded slowly, she completely understood what was being said.

“I was at university at the time, the Air Force Special Operations Command actually picked up on the police report filed on the incident. They wanted me to work for them.”

“And now you’re here,” Melena said softly.

“And now I’m here.” Linna breathed back.

They leaned in closer, their foreheads almost touching…

“ _That was Toto with Africa. It’s late, and my shift is up!_ _Here’s some Spandau Ballet for all you crazy night owls out there, the song is called True!_ _Buenas Noches Guantanamo!”_

Linna swore Melena jumped about a mile, the marine turned and looked irritatedly at the radio on the dash. “It’s almost 2300, I should probably get you back to the barracks.”

The lieutenant started her Jeep and pulled away from the secluded point. The pair was silent as they drove back. If they both didn’t have a critical mission the next day, Linna would have happily spent all night talking with Melena in her Jeep under the stars.

Finally, the Marine Corps barracks came into view, and Linna pulled up front. The Irish woman gave a soft smile, “Sorry, this wasn’t a perfect evening, but I hope you enjoyed yourself at least a little.”

“I did, the company was amazing.” The captain turned to exit the car, and Linna grabbed her arm. The marine stopped and looked at her with a puzzled expression. Linna smiled as she leaned over and gave Melena a soft kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, captain, have a good night.”

Melena held her hand to her cheek and cracked a grin as Linna pulled away, her golden eyes burning bright in the darkness. 

She was falling so hard for this woman.


	3. A Fated Encounter - Part 3

**Guantanamo Bay Naval Base, Cuba: June 14th 1984, 05:33hrs**

It was dark out, but a smudge of red and violet was just on the horizon, a sign of the impending dawn. Lt. O’Sullivan sat in the pilot’s seat with the visor of her helmet up, checking the vitals of the Blackhawk. Jade confirming and re-confirming as the pair went down the list together.

Linna looked back at the cabin, and five marines in camo and full combat gear were strapped in and ready to go. Captain Diamant was in the jump seat next to the door, blue eyes met golden ones. The energy between them was palpable, but everything was on hold until their mission was complete.

Linna swallowed her feelings and spoke, “Final checks are complete captain, are you ready?”

“We’ve been ready, let’s get this done and over with.” The marine’s stony gaze softened just a little as she replied.

“Copy that,” The 1st Lt. turned and started the engines. Wind whipped around the aircraft as the rotors started.

“Air Control this is Jewel on platform two, final checks are complete. Requesting permission for takeoff, over.” Linna didn’t particularly like her pilot handle, but it could be worse.

“This is Air Control Cuba, you are cleared for takeoff. Be careful and come back safe Jewel and Beetle, Air Control Cuba out.” And that was it, they were going to Nicaragua.

Senior Airman Corbin was signaling them from the side, he had a neon vest and helmet with ear protection on. He and another airman guided them up and away. The group lifted off, and soon the only thing between them and their next destination was the Atlantic Ocean.

The plan was this team of Gems was going to get off at a secluded area of the coast near Puerto Cabezas and then travel up to Santa Marta via a sympathetic farmer with a large truck. (What was meant by sympathetic was the farmer was paid a large sum of money to take the group inland.)

It was where the Contras rebels were holding the hostages. There was some concern about the attack on Santa Marta. It was so far from where the heart of the rebellion was actually happening. Meanwhile, Linna and Jade were going to a naval aircraft carrier to refuel then return to the extraction point at 1500 sharp. It was roughly two kilometers south of the small village near the Wawa River. It was land initially cleared for farming, but the coup had stalled any further development.

The entire operation was 10 hours long, and it was all a political favor. The resources spent, the lives being risked. (Not now, focus on the task at hand.)

The flight was just shy of two hours, the atmosphere in the helicopter was tense. When they were two-thirds of the way there, a massive aircraft carrier came into view. Linna felt a tap on her shoulder and a puff of warm breath on the side of her neck as Captain Diamant got close to speak to her, a warm hand resting on the pilot’s shoulder.

“That’s the aircraft carrier your landing at later, I presume?” Her rich mezzo-soprano voice was strained against the noise of the Blackhawk.

“Yes, the USS John F. Kennedy. It’s one of the largest ships in the fleet currently.” The lieutenant lifted her visor and watched as Melena’s eyebrows canted up. The carrier was huge, it was like a floating city. The captain squeezed her shoulder as she returned to her chair. Linna’s heart fluttered at the small gesture of affection.

Another 20 minutes passed before the coast appeared in the distance. A long, white, sandy beach stood out against a wall of green jungle. Beetle looked the 1st Lt. and unhooked her harness and stepped into the cabin. “The drop off point is coming up in five minutes. Get ready, everyone!”

Linna began her descent, the beach getting larger and larger. The Blackhawk landed gently, and Jade opened the door with her M16 rifle at the ready. The soldiers quickly piled out, and Linna watched as they melted into the jungle beyond the beach. Captain Diamant was the last one off the helicopter, she saluted, and Linna returned it. The marine then put her helmet on and followed her squad into the dense foliage.

The pilot didn’t feel right about this; she hadn’t since the mission was pitched to her almost two days ago. She didn’t know if it was because politics were involved or because this was dangerous…

Jade slammed the door to the cabin shut and jumped back into the co-pilot’s seat. “We’re clear!” Linna nodded and ascended gracefully as she made for the USS John F. Kennedy.

It was just after 0800, they had roughly six hours to kill before they returned to the extraction point. As always, they had to hurry up and wait.  
… … … … … … … … …

**The USS John F. Kennedy: June 14th, 1984, 13:06hrs**

“Would you relax, you’re going to wear a hole in the aircraft carrier girl!” Jade called out to the lieutenant, who was pacing not five feet from their helicopter.

Linna stopped and sighed as she fidgeted with the hair tie on her wrist. It was disgustingly hot, and the black tarmac of the ship was only reflecting the heat, she had let her hair down to try and relax a little. The Blackhawk was fueled and ready to go, and they both checked and double-checked their weapons. Everything was good, but Linna didn’t feel right. She was antsy, her instincts were telling her there would be trouble.

“Would you just come over here and sit? You’re making _me_ nervous now.” The Asian woman patted the spot next to her. She was sitting in the helicopter cabin, her booted feet dangling off the side. Linna hesitated for a moment and gave in to her friend's request.

“What’s the deal, Linna? We’re leaving soon, and this will all be over with, so what’s up?” Her friend cocked an eyebrow.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this assignment, it’s not sitting well with me.” The pilot shook her head.

“Is it because you like the leader of this mission, and maybe you’re a little worried for her?” Jade said coyly as she elbowed Linna. There was a long pause before there was an answer.

“Perhaps that’s it, but I don’t know.” The lieutenant looked out over the Atlantic.

“So, what’d you guys do last night anyway?”

“ _Excuse me_? How do you know we did anything?” Linna said in an annoyed tone.

“I was worried about you after Ensign Dick-head made an appearance at the bar. So, I drove over to your house after I dropped off Christopher, _aaaand_ you weren’t there. At first, I was worried, but then I remembered how you were making googly-eyes at the captain all night.” Jade grinned.

“Melena… Captain Diamant felt bad about what happened and offered to buy me dinner. We got some fast food, and I took her to the south-east point.” The pilot looked down as she crossed her ankles.

“You’re killing me! _And_?” The 2d Lt. grabbed the other woman’s arm and gently shook her.

“ _And_ that was it. We listened to the radio and talked.” Linna shrugged.

“Oh, come on! At least tell me what you talked about.” Jade rolled her green eyes.

“Nothing, really.”

“Nothing?”

“And _everything_ , it was amazing! She told me about herself and about her life, and I did the same, and it was just great. There was no bravado, no showing off, and no expectations. Melena is a very charming and passionate person, I like her a lot.” Linna smiled as she thought of those deep amber eyes.

“Wow, you just described the hardest marine I’ve ever met as _charming_ and _passionate_. You’ve got it bad for her!” Linna gave Jade a playful punch in the shoulder.

“Come, we’ve got to get going. I want to be done with this operation so we can all go home.” The 1st lieutenant climbed into the cabin to radio for a runway crew.

“You mean, so you can go home with _Melena_ …” Linna gave a dirty look to Jade, but the Asian woman just grinned.  
… … … … … … … … …

**Nicaragua, 14°17'11.1"N -83°37'18.2"W: June 14th 1984, 14:52hrs**

“We’re early,” Beetle said over the radio, she was already in the cabin waiting by the hatch. They were just now approaching the extraction point.

“Better early than late.” The lieutenant replied flatly as she gracefully lowered the Blackhawk.

Just moments before the aircraft touched down, Linna saw flashes in the jungle beyond the clearing. There was a firefight going on just north of where they were landing. “Jewel, the zone is hot! I repeat the zone is hot!

“I have eyes on, use suppressing fire if possible.” The Blackhawk didn’t have any onboard weapons to speak of, though both Jade and Linna were armed. They were a rescue crew, they didn’t engage in aerial combat.

Soon civilians ran out of the jungle into the clearing. There was about six of them, two men were half carrying a woman while the others ran forward. They all looked ragged and worn out, they had been through an ordeal to be sure.

Jade jumped out and helped them aboard while the fighting continued in the dense foliage. Soon one marine burst out of the tree line, then two more. Then Captain Diamant’s second in command brought up the rear motioning for the others to move. Guerilla rebels began chasing them, and Jade began firing as did a couple of the marines.

The lieutenant watched, Sergeant Major Sienna Banks was her name and rank. She had heard Melena refer to her as _Hessonite_ back at the hanger, it was an Authority handle. She was lagging behind, her pursuers nearly on top of her. But something amazing happened, the sergeant-major looked behind her, then to the helicopter and then _blinked_ forward.

She was at the far end of the clearing, and now she was _at the Blackhawk._ She _teleported_ forward, it was incredible! Linna had always wondered what other Gems could do, and she was quickly finding out.

“Go now!” Hessonite jumped in and screamed into the cockpit.

“Where’s Captain Diamant!?” Linna yelled back as a stray bullet whined near the cockpit window.

“There’s no time, just go!” The woman frantically said, taking off her helmet. Sweaty, curly, strawberry-blonde hair was plastered to her forehead. More gunfire was heard closer this time.

“Beetle!?”

“Here! Let’s go, there’s too much fire, and we have civilians!” Jade gave her an apologetic look.

Lieutenant O’Sullivan clenched her jaw and lifted off, their enemies firing after them. Soon they were pulled out of range to safety. Where was Captain Diamant?

Linna waited till they were over the Atlantic before handing the controls over to Jade. Her partner just nodded as the lieutenant got out of her seat and stepped into the cabin area. It was cramped with a total of nine people. The marines had helped themselves to the medical supplies (that was fine, that’s why they’re kept onboard) and were aiding the Peace Corp members. The sergeant-major was sitting in the jump seat, her helmet off and head in her hands. She was sweaty and covered in dirt and blood.

The lieutenant kneeled in front of her and placed a hand on her knee, “What happened? Where is the captain?”

The woman looked up and shook her head, “Everything was going well, exactly the way we planned. Then,”

Linna waited as the sergeant collected herself, “Then more rebels showed up, and we had to fight our way out. Normally that’s not an issue; we’re Gems.”

“But you had civilians with you.” The pilot finished for her.

“Yes. The leader of this particular band of _revolutionaries_ , his sister, is also a Gem. She managed to get a hold of the senator’s nephew, and the captain got into a tussle with her. It freed the young man, but the captain couldn’t break away.” The sergeant took a deep breath.

“I managed to get everyone out into the jungle. I went back to help Captain Diamant but,” The woman pinched the bridge of her nose. “I got back too late, I arrived just in time to see the rebel leader shoot her in the head.”

The sergeant took another deep breath and put her head back into her hands. Linna’s blood froze, how could this be? There was always a risk, but this? This was incredibly unfair, it wasn’t right at all! The lieutenant got up and stood there for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts. She then returned to the pilot’s seat. Jade looked over questioningly, but Linna said nothing.

She had to remain composed at least until they got back to the aircraft carrier.  
… … … … … … … … …

**The USS John F. Kennedy: June 14th, 1984, 17:32hrs**

The mission was mostly a success. But Linna was disgusted, she sat in the mess hall of the ship in the corner alone. She was bitter and angry, and words could not even begin to describe how she felt. Betrayed was one of them, she thought she would be helping people, helping the United States. Instead, she was assisting in illegal activities. Some would say it was necessary to protect democracy, but in Linna’s opinion, the cost was too high.

Why? Why her, why Melena? Linna’s heart was broken. She’d barely known the woman for more than two days, but for whatever reason, she felt that they were intrinsically tied to each other. There was something there, dammit! Now she would never know. Linna scrubbed her eyes, not here, not now.

She and Jade would be traveling back to Guantanamo via the carrier, they’d be there in a couple of hours or so. The lieutenant was seriously thinking of putting in her resignation. She glowered in the corner and sipped her coffee, it tasted like dirt…

“Ah, 1st Lieutenant O’Sullivan?” Linna looked up to see a young seaman barely old enough to grow stubble on his chin. She waited patiently for him to continue.

“Sergeant Major Banks sent me to get you, there’s a secure radio communication, and the caller is asking for you.” Well, that was a surprise. It couldn’t be Colonel Blake, he would just call over the radio, what was going on?

“Do you know who is calling?” The pilot got up and followed the young seaman down the metal hallways of the carrier.

“Err, sorry, ma’am, I don’t. It’s a classified call from what I understand.” The boy nervously said as he continued to the comms center.

As was expected, the comms room was bursting with activity; for a ship this size, it was to be expected. The young sailor led the lieutenant to a small side room where the sergeant major sat. He nodded and shut the door once Linna had entered.

“Sergeant-Major?” She was in no mood to offer any pleasantries. The sergeant had since cleaned up since Linna had last seen her. Her curly light-red hair was now free of mud and meticulously pulled back, and she had on a set of clean camo BDUs.

“Lieutenant O’Sullivan, I don’t know how to put this, but our contact for this mission is on the radio. I was hoping you would listen to what he has to say.” Linna sat on the empty stool next to the sergeant and waited expectantly.

The PTT button on the radio mic was pressed, “Go ahead, she’s here.”

“Alright, you don’t know me lieutenant, and agent Hessonite has only known _of me_ since she was assigned to this operation.” A gravely male voice crackled through the speakers.

“I’m the one that’s been reporting on this situation and advising on it. Yellow Diamond is still alive. The rebels have her and are now using her as collateral.” Linna was confused, what was going on here!? Collateral? She looked over at the woman next to her, and she calmly held up her hand.

“You know we’re not happy with you right now. If Director Diamant finds out-” The sergeant began.

“The only reason why I’m sharing this information is because I was instructed to do so from the very top. POTUS doesn’t want to piss off the Director of the Authority. We wouldn’t be having this conversation otherwise. This whole operation was botched, one high priority target has been exchanged for another.” Linna had heard enough.

“You have some nerve, you know that! Playing games with people's lives like this! You should be ashamed of yourself, it disgusts me to know you’re only sharing information because you were _ordered_ too! Now you’re criticizing us in the same breath after we just risked our lives! Just spit out what you know so we can fix the mess and forget that individuals like you exist!” Arctic eyes glowed dangerously in the dim room.

“Fine, the rebel leader of this group, Alexandro, has moved his team further west down the Wawa River. There’s a camp there, and he’s pissed, a lot of his men were killed in the initial raid to get the senator’s nephew. Alexandro was going to use him to ransom the US for more money because I guess we’re not paying him enough. But you took that cash away from him.” This revelation made Linna beyond furious, the US was unofficially supporting violent rebels to help with a coup, and now they were out of control.

“Now he’s got Yellow Diamond, and there’s not much time. He doesn’t quite grasp how important she actually is; he knows she’s somewhat important, but not on the same level as a politician’s family member. So, if you’re not quick, he may just finish her off.” Silence hung in the room, as Hessonite looked at the lieutenant.

“How much time?” The red-head asked.

“He gave us a day, but I’ve dealt with him for three years now, Alexandro and his Gem sister are not patient. I’ll send the coordinates to a farm about three kilometers from the camp. The family there is working for me. They’ll let you land your Blackhawk nearby and will point you in the right direction. We’re done here.” And the radio transmission was terminated.

“There was a lot of sensitive information revealed, I’m sure I don’t need to remind you that this is all classified?” The sergeant major said cautiously, she could see that the lieutenant was far from pleased.

“I don’t give a damn! I don’t give a damn about how classified this is, and I sure as hell don’t give a damn about this conflict! I am done sergeant-major!” The 1st lieutenant got up so fast the chair she was sitting in tipped back and fell.

“The only thing I give a damn about is Melena Diamant. _I will_ bring her home, we’ll be leaving within the hour.” Linna stepped away and then stopped and glanced back over her shoulder, “You’re welcome to come _if you give a damn_.”  
… … … … … … … … … 

**Acronyms**  
**PTT:** Press to Talk  
**POTUS:** President of the United States


	4. A Fated Encounter - Part 4

**Nicaragua, Wawa River, Unknown Location: June 14th 1984, 20:04hrs**

The trio had flown in just outside of the small village of Panua. The farm and its occupants were there just as the mysterious informer said. Linna had a good idea of what shady organization he was working for, but it didn’t matter at this point. (Nor did she care.) All that mattered was the information he passed along.

The river was their guide. They followed it for what seemed like forever until golden light could be seen through the pitch black of the jungle. The group paused just out of sight and ear-shot of the rebels camp, they needed a plan.

Linna signaled to Jade, and the woman nodded and disappeared in the dense brush. The sergeant-major looked curiously at the lieutenant after a moment.

“She’s just doing a quick scouting job, she’ll be back in a few minutes,” Linna whispered, her eyes never leaving the camp ahead.

“I have to say, you two are far more proficient than I thought you would be,” Hessonite said softly.

“We’re in the Air Force Special Operations Command for a reason, sergeant-major.” The US Air Force was often underestimated. 

Because the lieutenant was designated as a Gem, she was immediately put through months of intense special forces training her first year. That’s where she met Jade, their status as Gems ostracized them from the rest of the recruits. They were fast friends, and their specialty was combat search and rescue. Deep emerald eyes glowed in the darkness, Jade had returned. 

“Here’s the deal ladies, the camp is big, too big, but,” The Asian woman unhooked some grenades from her combat vest.

“But?” Linna said expectantly.

“There’s some sort of celebration going on, that’s why we could hear them all the way down the damn river. There's lots of drunk people in that place right now.” Jade handed Hessonite a grenade.

“Did you see where they’re keeping Yellow Diamond?” The sergeant-major asked unholstering her M16.

“You mean Captain Diamant?” The 2d Lt. brushed her hand through sweaty dark hair. Both Linna and Jade had learned the Authority had their own naming conventions that were rather unique. Somehow it didn’t surprise Linna that Melena had the title of “Diamond,” it just seemed to fit.

“So, I didn’t see her, but there’s a metal shack on the opposite side of the camp. Aside from the trails leading in and out of the camp, it’s the only location that’s guarded. I’d bet all the money in the bank the captain is in there.” Jade was rarely wrong.

“Okay, we should go in quietly,” Linna began looking at the other two women, “We have to be very deliberate, we can’t fight a small army. There’s only two people I’m concerned with; Yellow Diamond and Alexandro’s sister.”

“What about Alexandro?” Hessonite asked. It was clear she wanted a shot at him. (Literally)

“I know your pride was hurt sergeant-major, but we’re not in a position to go after him. We’re going to split up and circle the camp, Hessonite get in closer and watch our escape route by the river. We need to follow it if we’re ever going to make it back to our extraction point.” The marine nodded as she adjusted her helmet.

“Jade, you’re coming with me, we’re going to slip around the rear and check out the shack you were speaking of. Questions?” 

“What if we’re discovered?” The 2d lieutenant asked.

“Do as much damage as possible and run, but stay near the river. It’s the only sure way out of the jungle. Are we ready?” Jade gave a thumbs up, and Hessonite gave a curt nod.

“Alright, let’s get going.” 

It was easy enough to travel along the edges of the rebels base, this part of the jungle was untamed, possibly even untouched by man until the conflict started. The men and women on watch were sloppy, they either were drunk or asleep, they probably didn’t expect anyone to try and infiltrate their camp. 

Soon they came around to the shack that Jade had spoken of. It was made of rusted corrugated metal and had light filtering through the holes in the walls. The guards that Jade had seen earlier had now abandoned their post leaving it totally vulnerable. (So careless … The lack of discipline and training was apparent.) The two women waited for a few minutes to make sure no one came by.

Finally, Linna nodded to Jade, and the pair went up to the door. It was chained with a padlock from the outside. The lieutenant nodded at her co-pilot, and she gingerly grabbed the chain with her right hand, then spit on the lock. An acrid smell filled the air around them as chemical smoke slowly snaked up and dissipated in the air. 

Jade didn’t particularly like her Gem abilities, she thought they were disgusting. She could spit an acidic chemical compound that could eat through just about any substance. But whatever the woman thought, Linna found her friend’s ability invaluable; it had come in handy on several occasions now. The padlock fell to the ground with a dull thud and the chain followed shortly after, the corrugated metal door to the shack opened on its own. 

Linna motioned for Jade to stay put and slipped inside. What the lieutenant saw made her heart drop into her stomach, Melena was bound in metal shackles at the ankles and hands (they were secured behind her back). She had a course looking burlap sack covering her head that was soaked with blood, a rope keeping it in place around her neck. She was filthy, covered in dried mud and blood, and was curled in a fetal position on the dirt floor.

Linna quickly went to the captain’s side, god, if she was too late… The pilot checked for a pulse, and the woman immediately began to struggle, electricity coursing around her as she strained against her bonds. She was alive.

“ _Shhhh_ , Melena! It’s me, calm down, you’ll give us away!” Linna hissed, and the marine stopped.

“Linna?” Her voice was hoarse, it lacked its usual verve. 

The lieutenant called for Jade. She whistled softly in the direction of the door, and her partner slipped in silently. 

“Holy hell,” The green-eyed woman replied.

“The shackles, I can’t get them off without hurting her.” Linna could have easily twisted the metal and broken it apart, but she might have injured the captain further. Jade’s talents were the safer bet.

“Got it, hold her still, I don’t want to miss.”

“What’s going on!?” Melena moved, and Jade swore.

Linna bent over, getting close to the captain's ear and whispered, “Do you trust me?” (She’d take off the burlap sack in a moment, she needed to keep the captain still.) 

The marine moved her covered head in Linna’s direction and replied, “ _Implicitly_.”

“Then stay very still and don’t move, love. We’re going to get you out of these shackles.” The lieutenant placed a soft hand on Melena’s neck and nodded to her co-pilot.

The biting, chemical smell returned as the acidic substance ate through heavy metal shackles. Soon, the Asian woman carefully removed the captain’s restraints. The marine rolled on to her back and held her wrist while Jade worked on the pair of shackles that held her ankles. 

Meanwhile, Linna pulled out a small knife and cut the shroud over Melena’s head. The right side of her head was a bloody mess, she was shot at the temple, but it was only a surface wound. She was no doubt severely concussed, but it was a miracle that the injury wasn’t worse. Gems were _notoriously_ durable. 

“I’m certain it was a small-caliber pistol, it would have killed me otherwise,” Melena mumbled, her golden eyes were dilated, and blood oozed from the wound. 

The lieutenant pulled a trauma pad from a pouch on her belt and placed it on her head, holding it there while she grabbed a gauze bandage. Melena placed her hand on top of Linna’s and gazed deeply into her eyes, “You have no idea how happy I am to see you.”

“I’m _sure_ you are, now hold still.” She carefully wrapped the bandage around the marines head and looked over to Jade.

“Okay you’re free, can you walk captain?” Luminous green eyes cut through the dimly lit shack.

“I-I don’t know.” The marine slurred her speech. It was plain why Melena didn’t escape, she couldn’t in the condition she was in.

“Check outside, I’ll get her up.” Linna hissed, she couldn’t help but feel they were running out of time.

Jade nodded and opened the door only to find a bulky woman towering in the doorway. She had dark skin that was lined with scars along her arms and a patch covering her left eye. Her long black hair was in pig-tails resting on her shoulders.

“Ah, hell!” Jade said and leapt directly at the woman to try and prevent her from alerting anyone else.

Time was up, Linna grabbed the injured marine, and half carried her out into the open. Jade was brawling (and losing) against one of the largest women Linna had ever seen. Her friend had desperately tried to choke the gargantuan woman out only to be thrown into a nearby bush.

*“¡Hay intrusos en el campamento! ¡Suena la alarma!” The bulky gem screamed out into the camp.

They were all in trouble now, the lieutenant could see the occupants of the camp stirring. But her immediate concern was the unknown Gem in front of her. She shoved Captain Diamant back into the shed as she dodged out of the way of a “hay-maker” punch.

An azure-blue corona of energy surrounded both of her hands and blasted the Gem in front of her. It was a direct hit, and she sailed roughly 20 feet into a nearby hut. Yelling could be heard inside as its denizens were rudely awakened. Linna turned back to the shed, Yellow Diamond was struggling to get up and out into the fight. The lieutenant went to help her, “Come on we-”

“Look out!” The blonde screamed.

Large dark, scarred, arms had grabbed the lieutenant up and off the ground, instantly making the Irish woman lose her breath. Linna cried out as she felt bones beginning to crack, she took a deep breath and kicked back at her aggressor. The kick connected and swearing could be heard, the woman dropped her enough, so her feet were on the ground again. Linna shoved backward, gaining some leverage, and managed to pull her small knife out of her belt and stabbed it into the Nicaraguan woman’s thigh. 

The pilot was shoved forward and on to the ground. Her opponent looked down and pulled the tactical knife from her thigh with a wicked grin on her face. Melena surged forward past Linna with inhuman speed. She clutched at the Gem's shirt with one hand and roughly grabbed the woman’s face with the other as electricity arched through her entire body. 

The large Gem screamed as Yellow Diamond brought the assailant to her knees. Finally, the captain let go as the Nicaraguan Gem fell into a smoldering heap on the ground. Gunfire and yelling could be heard in the hut next to the pair, and Linna grabbed Melena by the waist, throwing her down. The couple looked up once the gunshots stopped, Jade darted out of the rickety building.

“Sorry I didn’t help with Alexandro’s sister there,” The co-pilot said, making a face at the smoking heap on the ground. “But, there were bad guys in this building, I figured you didn’t want to get shot while you were preoccupied.”

Linna nodded as both she and Jade picked up Melena by the arms and carried her into the jungle. More gunfire and commotion was heard, but it was on the other side of the camp.

“What is going on?! We should have had everyone in that camp on top of us!” The lieutenant said as she draped Melena’s arm around her shoulder. The marine leaned heavily on her and sagged, the burst of adrenaline from earlier had seemingly worn off.

“I think Hessonite figured out we were in trouble and made a distraction.” The Asian woman said, looking out into the camp.

A vast fiery explosion erupted up and over the trees lighting up the entire base causing the women to shield their eyes. More gunfire and screaming could be heard as the trio backed up further into the jungle. 

“We… Should probably go, 1st lieutenant.” Jade said as she checked the ammo in her rifle, “I’ll take point.”

“Copy that Beetle, let’s go.” The group struggled to move at first; Captain Diamant was having a difficult time traversing the thick underbrush.

“Hold still, Melena,” Linna said softly as she lifted the marine up over her shoulders.

“This is embarrassing…” Linna could _feel_ the blonde’s blush as she carried her through the jungle and along the river.

“Relax captain, you’re being rescued by a daring and beautiful Air Force pilot!” Jade said grinning in the darkness.

“Usually I charge for any passengers, captain. But, I’m willing to waive the fee this time.” Linna said, her tone playful.

“Splendid, I’ll make sure to tell all my friends.” The marine said wryly.

Finally, the group made it back to the small farm near the village of Panua. The dense foliage began to thin out, and the Blackhawk was in sight, it was a relief, almost like coming home. 

“Hey, do you think the sergeant-major made it?” Jade asked as she began climbing into the helicopter.

“I most certainly did make it.” The red-head had made it back to the farm before anyone else and was waiting for them.

“Holy jeez! You just scared the shit out of me!” The 2d Lt. said, clutching her chest. 

Hessonite only gave a smug smile, “Good to see you too.”

“What happened to you back there?” Jade said as the red-head helped her up.

“I noticed that there was an issue in the camp, so I decided to use the grenade you gave me. I threw it in their munitions supply. It made for quite the show, didn’t it?” Hessonite seemed to be very proud of her handy work.

“Well, that’s one way to make a distraction.” 

“Jade, start the engines and get us up in the air.” Linna held out her hand so Hessonite could help her up. She climbed in and gently laid Melena on the floor of the Blackhawk just as the blades started to spin.

“Captain, it’s good to see you’re still with us.” The sergeant-major said, and Melena clapped her on the arm.

“There’s a trauma pack in the rear,” Linna directed, and Hessonite nodded in understanding.

“Well, here we are, captain, ready to go back?” She had to keep the woman talking, she had to keep her conscious for as long as she could. So far, the lieutenant had been successful in this endeavor, but she wasn’t sure how much longer she could manage it.

“As long as it’s with you.” Melena’s eyes were glassy, and her pupils were blown out. They had just lifted off, it was only a 40 minute right back to the aircraft carrier. (Just a little longer…)

“Well, I’m certainly not staying in South America. Tell you what captain, let’s go on a proper date. After you’re feeling better, any ideas?” Hessonite had retrieved the medical pack and was standing by to assist.

“I really don’t have any, to be honest. You know if you wanted to take me to Burger King again, I would be just fine with that.” Linna laughed, and Melena smiled as her eyes began to close.

“Melena, love, you have to stay awake. You can’t rest yet, alright?” This wasn’t good. The lieutenant placed her hand on the injured woman’s cheek.

“I don’t know if I can.” The captain slurred.

“Melena? Melena! Stay with me!” The marine had closed her eyes and wasn’t responding.

“2d lieutenant, what’s our ETA!?” Hessonite yelled towards the cockpit, her voice tinged with panic.

“15 minutes!” 

Almost there…  
… … … … … … … … …

**Guantanamo Bay, Cuba: June 16th, 1984, 10:11hrs**

Blue eyes, someone could get lost in those beautiful arctic-blue eyes. Melena wanted to look at them forever. Why wasn’t she looking at them now? She should be, Linna was so close, she carried her the entire way to the Blackhawk.

Were they on the Blackhawk? They were going back to base, to Cuba and Linna… Linna didn’t want Melena to rest, she told Melena this. She remembered now, she had to wake up because Linna didn’t want her to close her eyes and rest.

Melena had to open her eyes.

The captain blinked, bright sunlight filtered in through the windows. It was a perfectly sunny day outside, the ocean was calm, and palm trees swaying in the breeze. The United States flag flew high and proud on the flagpole outside. 

Melena was back on base in a hospital, apparently. She was hooked up to an IV and heart monitor, a slow rhythmic beep monitoring her pulse. A comfortable blanket that was standard hospital issue was draped over her. She was a little confused, it was only a moment ago that she was on the helicopter, wasn’t it?

“Hello there!” A soft but surprised lilting accent caressed the marine’s ears. 

Melena turned her head to see Linna and her gorgeous blue eyes standing in the doorway. She walked over and sat down in the chair by the bed. Judging by all the magazines and Tab soda cans, Linna had been keeping watch over Melena for some time now.

“I’m sorry,” The captain said, her voice was hoarse from disuse.

“Why? Whatever for?” The pilot replied as she placed her arm on the edge of the bed near Melena’s head and rested her chin on it.

“You told me to stay awake, and I didn’t.” The marine mumbled. 

“Oh, Melena, love, I don’t think you had much control over that,” Linna said softly as she placed her free hand in Melena’s and squeezed.

“Your eyes are dazzling.” _Where was her filter_!? The captain blushed immediately.

“Are they?”

“They are, and you know it. I haven’t been able to stop looking at them since I’ve met you.” Melena squeezed Linna’s hand back.

The Irish woman gave Melena the most devastating smile. (God she was gorgeous!)

“How long have you been waiting around?” The captain finally asked. She was still a little confused.

“It’s been a little over a day since we got you out of the rebel camp. I… felt that you shouldn’t be in the hospital by yourself. So, I’ve been coming by for a few hours each day.” Melena’s heart melted, what did she do to deserve this.

“My squad? Is everyone alright?”

“Aside from being scuffed up a bit, everyone is fine. Sergeant Major Banks returned to the US this morning with them. They’re escorting the Peace Corps volunteers back home.” Linna sat back in her chair but still held Melena’s hand. 

“You are going to be alright as well, from what I understand. You have a hairline fracture in your skull where you were shot in the head. The doctor said you have a severe concussion, and you’ll need bed rest.” The marine frowned as the pilot spoke.

“I suppose it could have been worse.” The captain finally conceded. 

“You saved my life, Linna, thank you.” The lieutenant didn’t have to go back and risk life and limb for her, but she did.

“Well, I didn’t want my perfect record to be marred.” The Irish woman gave a grin and winked. “I’ll leave you to rest unless you want me to stay?” 

Melena wanted her to stay _forever_. “I’d like that, only if you want, though.” 

“I don’t mind at all, love.”

Melena thought her heart was going to burst.  
… … … … … … … … …

**Guantanamo Bay, Cuba: June 22nd, 1984, 11:41hrs**

Melena had been in the hospital for about a week, and she was going insane. The only bright side to the whole situation was Linna had visited _every single day_ , usually for about four hours per day after her shift. They watched daytime television talk-shows, played poker, read magazines, and talked.

They talked about everything and nothing at all. Melena had never spoken to another person like this before, she never showed any sort of vulnerability to anyone. Not even White, and she was her mother! She trusted Linna like no other, and Melena was in _love_ with her.

There had been multiple relationships before, and they were all empty. It was meaningless sex and nothing more. It was embarrassing to admit that her relationships usually involved lonely wives whose husbands were deployed overseas. The minute they returned home, the affair ended.

The other women she saw where closer in age to Melena and in the military. That was fine except, these women were too afraid of commitment. An actual relationship could end their career. She couldn’t fault them for that, it was unfortunately true. But that didn’t take away the sting of a breakup.

Linna didn’t seem to shy away, not like the others. Oh, how she wanted this to work out, Melena was tired of being lonely, she just wanted someone to share her life with. The marine sat in bed and flipped through the television channels, not really watching anything in particular. The hospital would release her soon, maybe after a day or more, and she couldn’t wait.

“Excuse me, Captain Diamant?” A cheerful nurse popped her head into the room. “You have a phone call, I’ll transfer it to your room.”

The phone rang after another minute, and Melena picked it up, “Captain Diamant speaking.”

“Sunlight! How are you feeling, darling?” White Diamond said in her trademark saccharine tone.

“I’m doing alright mother, it’s nothing to worry about.” It wasn’t entirely true, but Yellow didn’t want her mother to fuss too much.

“That’s not what I heard from Sergeant Major Banks. I’m going to have a serious talk with our President about all of this business. I’m sorry sunlight, I should have stuck to my guns and said no, politics is an ugly business sometimes.” The average person wouldn’t be able to tell, but Melena knew her mother felt guilty about assigning her this mission.

“Everything turned out in the end, everyone is safe.” That part was at least genuine, Yellow was not going to apologize for risking her life for others.

“Well, I also heard that you had quite the helping hand. A 1st Lieutenant Linna O’Sullivan?” White had garnered an interest in Linna. There was no doubt in the captain’s mind that the pilot had been on her mother’s radar before, but now? Hessonite had to have filed a report, and the lieutenant was definitely in said report. “She’s a talented pilot and a powerful Gem, she saved my life.”

“How did she perform, sunlight? Is she… worth _our_ time, what’s your opinion?” What was meant by “our” was the Authority, would she be a worthy addition.

“Honestly, mother? I feel that the US Air Force doesn’t have a clue who they have employed here. They’re squandering her talents, Lieutenant O’Sullivan is intelligent, decisive and focused.”

“But?” White had the uncanny ability to read Yellow, like an open book.

“But, she’s developed a _strong_ distaste for bureaucracy. Her assignment here in the Caribbean and South America has not helped.” That’s not to say the captain didn’t think she’d fit in the Authority, she just didn’t know if she _wanted_ to fit in the Authority at this point.

“So, she’s jaded?” White Diamond apparently took a page from Yellow Diamond’s book and went for the blunt question.

“Yes,” Yellow said, with an equally blunt answer.

“Alright sunlight, I’ll take that under advisement. Do you need anything, my darling? If you need me there, I’ll come right over?” Melena smiled, Bianca was her adoptive mother. Some people found the woman to be demanding and hard to please. Maybe that was true, but she did care. In private, behind closed doors, she was doting and affectionate. If Melena asked, this woman would come _running_ to her side.

“No, I’m being taken care of. I’ll be released from the hospital in a day, or so, everything is fine.”

“Excellent, I’m glad to hear! Remember, if you need _anything_ , just call. I’ll see you when you get back, sunlight, take care.” The call ended, and Melena was once again left alone with her endless boredom.

She flipped through the TV channels once more, settling on _The People’s Court_ and dozed. It only seemed like a few minutes before there was a gentle knock.

“Melena? Is it a good time?” Linna came in, her hair was up, and she was in her flight suit.

“Thank god you’re here! I’m going insane.” The marine deadpanned.

Linna chuckled and sat down next to the bed, “I’ve got some bad news, I only have an hour to spend with you today.”

“No!” Melena wailed and fell back against the pillows.

“I’ve got some work to do today. I’m sorry, love.” Linna was laughing now, and Yellow sighed in mock indignation.

“I’m going _stir crazy_ , I can only take so much day time TV.” The marine drawled.

The pilot hummed, and a mischievous look spread across her face. “How are you feeling today? Seriously?”

“I’m great, the hospital is going to release me in a day.” Melena shrugged.

“I can sneak you out for a while, but only if you’re up for it.” Linna half-whispered while leaning in close.

“Get me out of here!”  
… … … … … … … … … 

***Spanish Translation**  
There are intruders in the camp! The sound the alarm!


	5. A Fated Encounter - Part 5

**Guantanamo Bay, Cuba: June 22nd, 1984, 13:00hrs**

Getting Melena out of the hospital was easy enough. Jade was currently dating one of the ambulance drivers employed there. All Linna had to do was give him a call and arrange for a few doors to be conveniently left open. The rest was simple: get to the Jeep and then drive over to Hangar 5.

“Why are we flying this plane again?” The captain said uncertainly as she looked around the tiny cockpit.

“It had some maintenance done to the engine, so I’m testing it out to make sure it’s all tuned up.” The pilot said as she went down her checklist. It would be a quick flight, just out over the ocean, then back.

“Why even have a plane this small? We can barely fit in it.” Linna looked over at her “co-pilot” and smirked a bit.

“It’s an F35 Bonanza, we use it to carry VIPs to and from Key West and Miami. Captain, I’m getting the impression you don’t like to fly.” The statement had a playful tone.

“I think it’s the size of the aircraft that’s bothering me.” The blonde amended, “I do appreciate what you’ve done, though. It’s far better than sitting in a hospital.” Linna started the engines, and the propeller began spinning.

“Air Control Cuba, this is Jewel. Pre-flight checks are complete, we are ready for take-off.” Linna looked over at Melena, her brow raising.

“Copy that Jewel, you are clear for take-off, have a pleasant joy-ride.” The radio cut off, and the pilot sped her plane down the airstrip and took off.

“Did you ever think you’d be flying planes in Cuba for a living?” Melena asked after a while, she had been taking in the view. It was a clear and bright day, and the Atlantic Ocean was a calm and beautiful blue carpet beneath them.

“Not in a million years! But I do enjoy it, especially when the stakes are low. Just a quick jaunt over the ocean and back on a perfect Caribbean day…” The cockpit was cramped, the pair couldn’t move without brushing against each other in some fashion. Secretly Linna didn’t mind having Melena so close.

“You want to give it a try?” The pilot looked over to see shocked golden eyes.

“What, piloting the plane? I… don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“Come on! I’m literally right here!” The captain shook her head and put up her hands. “You’re telling me, that you’re brave enough to jump out of a perfectly good aircraft headlong into danger, but scared to operate one?”

“Yes.” The marine turned five different shades of red.

“Do you trust me?” Linna said softly, and Melena’s expression softened.

“ _Implicitly_.” Golden eyes gazed longingly into arctic-blue ones.

“Put your hands on the yoke.” The marine hesitated for a second but then grasped the control wheel in front of her. “Here’s your altitude, and here’s the direction finder. See? Easy!”

“I’m flying the plane?” Melena said incredulously.

“Do you see my hands on anything?” Linna held up empty hands.

“This…this is incredible.” The blonde said, a gentle smile slowly spreading across her face. The smile was genuine, and Linna thought that this woman was the most sublime being in the world. She wanted to see Melena smile like that all the time.

Melena looked over and once again gazed deeply into Linna’s eyes, and then the inevitable happened, a kiss. It was slow and decadent, and it felt so right, Melena smelled like sandalwood and tasted like coffee.

Linna never wanted this to end, except the plane pitched to the side ever so slightly, and Melena jumped and clutched at the control wheel for dear life.

The pilot grabbed her own wheel, correcting the plane and started to laugh hard, tears gathering in her eyes. “You’re alright, love!”

“Oh, Jesus Christ! That’s not funny!!” Melena yelled and placed a hand on her forehead. Linna just continued to laugh.

“We have to head back, air control may think I ran off with their plane… and the co-pilot.” Blue eyes looking back at gilt ones. The marine was flushed but elated. (She was glowing.)

Linna dipped in for another quick kiss, and Melena obliged. Reluctantly, the pair headed back towards the naval base.  
… … … … … … … … …

**Guantanamo Bay, Cuba: June 23rd, 1984, 16:11hrs**

Melena looked out of the window of her hospital room, an armada of black clouds spread across the sky above a roiling Atlantic Ocean.

“This is going to be one wicked hurricane!” The doctor gazed out of the window with the captain.

“Hurricane Cesar, the meteorological center in Miami said it’s already turning into a category 2 storm and it hasn’t hit land just yet. I bet all the flights in and out are canceled.” The man then started to scribble something on his clipboard.

“Well, this is somewhat unexpected.” Melena checked her duffel bag, making sure the few belongings she had were in place.

“I can probably find you a ride back to the Marine Barracks if you’d like, Captain Diamant.” The doctor said as he put his pen in his front pocket.

“No, somebody is picking me up. We were supposed to go to the airfield tonight, so I can fly back to my post.” The marine raked her hand through her hair before putting on her cap.

“Ah, that’s not going to happen now, captain.” Linna stepped gingerly into the room, her boots squeaking on the linoleum floor.

“Well, either way, it looks like you have someone looking out for you.” The doctor began walking out the door, “So, you’re good to go, Captain Diamant, just remember you’re off duty for another week. Now, you two should probably go find a place to ride out the storm.” The older man waved while walking away.

“Thank you, doctor,” Melena called after him as Linna stepped closer.

Warm arms wrapped around Melena’s neck and shoulders. A heated kiss followed; they only parted because they needed to breathe.

“Hello,” The blonde blushed furiously, but she didn’t care.

“How are you feeling?” Linna softly murmured, and tender fingers gently traced a bruised cheekbone and stopped short of the bandage on the marine’s right temple.

“ _Amazing_.” There was a persistent dull ache on the side of the captain’s head, but it was so easy to ignore when being held by this blue-eyed goddess.

“All the flights in and out of the naval base have been canceled until tomorrow evening.” Hands roamed across Melena’s back and shoulders.

“The doctor had said as much, I suppose I’m stuck here.” After Linna had flown them both home yesterday, she and Melena had sat in the hospital parking lot. They were… _exploring_ their options.

The couple did find time to discuss a few matters; they were going to shoot for a long-distance relationship. It wouldn’t be easy, but Melena was hell-bent on making this work. (So was Linna.) The plan for today was the lieutenant was going to pick up the marine, spend some time together and then head off to the airstrip so Melena could catch her flight back to Empire City. But, with the hurricane changing the schedule around, the pair found themselves with much more time.

“I’m _glad_ you’re stuck here.” The pilot’s lilting accent was playful, “We should leave before the storm gets worse.” Linna picked up Melena’s bag from the bed and started for the door.

“Where are we going?” The marine’s heart quickened.

“Many of the roads have been closed in anticipation of the hurricane. We can make it to my house, though, if we leave now.” Linna flipped her hair over her shoulder, “That is, if you want to…?”

The meaning behind the words wasn’t lost on Melena, she simply nodded and followed Linna out of the hospital.  
… … … … … … … … …

**Guantanamo Bay, Cuba: June 23rd, 1984, 23:18hrs**

“What if a tree falls on the house while we’re… _indisposed_.” Linna could see Melena’s toothy _shark grin_ even in the dim candlelight.

The pilot gasped sharply and pinched the marine’s side. The blonde barked out in laughter, and Linna sat on top of her with a roguish smile. “Thank you, Melena! Now I won’t be able to get that thought out of my head.”

A couple of hours after they had arrived at the house hurricane Cesar turned violent, knocking out the power. That wasn’t really an issue however, Linna and Melena didn’t need lights, they were pre-occupied with other things. Warm hands slowly caressed bare thighs and rested on Linna’s hips.

“What are you thinking about?” Gilt-colored eyes burned softly in the darkness.

“I don’t want you to leave on Monday. I want you to stay.” The thought almost brought tears to Linna’s eyes. It was ironic, she had finally found a lover worth her time, but duty literally kept them hundreds of miles apart.

Melena was a passionate lover, the sex blew Linna’s mind. And she made the Irish woman feel safe and loved. She wasn’t guarded around the marine at all; she just _knew_ she could trust her not to hurt her. She couldn’t even do that around her own family, it was so very tragic. The lieutenant barely remembered her mother, and her father was an abusive alcoholic. She had to put up with that from the age of five until age 17. Linna managed to get placed in college early on a scholarship and had a lawyer friend file a petition for emancipation. Then the other failed relationships that were abusive to one degree or another… Linna didn’t want Melena to go, no one has _ever_ made her feel this way before.

She loved Melena. She had known her for less than two weeks, but Linna _loved_ this woman. She couldn’t tell her, not now, it was too soon.

“It’s silly for me to say I don’t want you to leave, you and I are both bound by our duties.” Linna sadly smiled down at the woman below her.

“It’s not silly, you were just being honest. I-” Melena’s gaze shifted sharply to some unknown point in the room. “I don’t want to leave either.”

Linna laid down on the bed next to Melena and wrapped her arms tightly around her, the blonde doing the same. Only the radio and the storm outside could be heard for a long while.

“ _Alright, everyone just to let you know, we’re still in the middle of hurricane Cesar. I’ll keep you_ _posted on the latest, meanwhile stay indoors! There’s a lot of downed power lines and_ _debris. How about some music! Here’s the Cars! Everyone loves this song, it’s in the top_ _100 on the charts. Bassist Benjamin Orr is lead vocals, here’s Drive by the Cars!”_

“What are your plans?” Linna looked up questioningly at Melena, carding her hand through mussed golden locks. “For the future I-I mean. Open a business? Become an astronaut?” Melena was trying to take their minds off their inevitable parting.

“What would you say if I did want to go out into space?” The Irish woman said teasingly, a playful smile on her face.

“I think it would be incredible, you could do it. You could do anything, you’re brilliant.” Melena was dead serious. She truly believed Linna could do anything. ( _God_ , this woman!)

She kissed the marine deeply then answered, “I don’t plan on going into space. I always wanted to settle down somewhere in the suburbs and start a family. Not so fantastic, is it?”

“No, I think that’s beautiful, a home and a family of your own? It’s much more difficult to accomplish than most would assume. But if you succeed, you’ve built a foundation and a legacy, it’s important. I mean, that’s assuming you wanted children.” The blonde blushed furiously, and Linna chuckled.

“I do, a girl and a boy, they have to have curly hair, that’s my condition. I would spoil them rotten too.” Linna pulled Melena closer (if that was possible), and buried her face in the crook of Melena’s neck. The pair drifted off to sleep to the sound of the storm outside.  
… … … … … … … … …

**Guantanamo Bay, Cuba: June 25th, 1984, 06:41hrs**

“Call me when you get to Empire City, even if it’s late, I won’t care.” Linna stood with Melena by the airstrip. They were behind the Jeep, out of sight, so the pair could steal one more intimate moment before they parted. Their foreheads were touching, and Melena was holding the collar of the lieutenant’s flight suit. It was something she found out about the marine over the last day and a half, she was _very_ affectionate. She had to show that she was _there_. Linna liked it, some may have thought it clingy, but it comforted the pilot.

“I will, right when I get back. You have all my contact info?” The captain had asked more than once already.

“Yes! I have it right here.” Linna patted the cargo pocket in her flight suit.

“Alright, one last thing. Director Diamant may give you a call. She was very impressed by your performance in Nicaragua and is looking to recruit you.”

“You no doubt gave me a glowing review, I’m sure,” Linna said rather wryly, she had had enough with big government. She didn’t know if she could stomach more.

“I merely told the truth, I said the US Air Force was underutilizing your talents. But, I also mentioned you were exasperated with big government and fighting.” Gilt-colored eyes pierced the lieutenant’s own.

“You’re not angry with me, are you?”

“No! No, not at all. Thank you for being honest, it’s refreshing.” Linna straightened the marine’s collar on her camo shirt.

“I meant what I said though, you can do better than this assignment in Cuba. I have to go, I’m almost late.” Melena looked at her watch but didn’t let go of the pilot.

Linna kissed her, deeply, and before it could get away from the pair of them, they parted. “Be safe, and call me, I mean it!”

Melena saluted and then grabbed her duffel bag and ran towards the terminal. Linna watched until her plane left, a pang of loneliness pierced her chest. She got in her Jeep Renegade and made the short drive to Hangar 7.

The 1st lieutenant walked into the hangar, the smell of fuel permeated the air. _Blondie’s Rapture_ played loudly on the radio sitting on the workbench. Time to go back to work.

“Lieutenant O’Sullivan! Glad to see you weren’t blown away.” Corbin chirped as he did an inventory of the supplies on the Blackhawk.

“ _Oh_ , she was blown away. It just wasn’t by the storm.” Jade came up from behind and pushed a clipboard into Linna’s chest. It had the latest assignment on it.

“What was it like 1st Lieutenant? I need details on this super-powered Gem! Just how super-powered is _Yellow Diamond_?” Jade gave her a wicked grin.

“I’m going to spend the rest of my life with Melena Diamant,” Linna said wistfully.

Corbin opened a can of Tab and made a face as he looked at Linna, and then over to Jade. “ _Oof_ , she’s got it bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written a story this fast before with this many chapters. It lays down a little more of Blue's background (it's tragic and dramatic) and a tiny bit of Yellow's.
> 
> I was really going for an 80's feel, hopefully I conveyed that. The '80s were crazy, I grew up in part of that decade so I like to think I can write it decently enough.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the fluff, thanks for reading!
> 
> Contagion will now resume...


End file.
